


The WasWolf

by kingbooooo



Series: One Week of Terror 2020 [3]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, Goodsir is very active on internet message boards prove me wrong, M/M, No I will not explain how Edward Little became a werewolf, OWOT2020, One Week of Terror, One Week of Terror (The Terror), Rated T because of one mention of sex, silna is not here for your bullshit, the upside of lycanthropy, weird science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbooooo/pseuds/kingbooooo
Summary: “Here.”  Ned was handed a beaker of something foul and bright green.  “Drink.  It’s something of my own creation.  A blend of science and magic.”  Goodsir puffed up a bit.  “I’ve done a lot of research.”- - -Ned Little would like his werewolf problem fixed.  Goodsir thinks he knows how.  He is mistaken.One Week of Terror Day 3: witchcraft/ moonlight/ weird science Free Space!
Relationships: Harry D. S. Goodsir/Lady Silence | Silna, Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Series: One Week of Terror 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	The WasWolf

He’d assumed that the spell, or whatever Goodsir had done, had fixed him, looking where white fur tufted along his forearm. Edward Little pulled up a trouser leg, looking sadly at it.

“Fuck.”

This was not what was supposed to happen. He turned and went loping towards Harry’s apartment.

It had been his boyfriend’s suggestion to try and find someone to help.

“Who do I tell that I’m a goddamned werewolf, Thomas? Do you know how difficult it was to tell you?” It had taken months, Jopson finally putting his foot down, demanding to know why Ned kept brushing him off when he suggested moving in together. He’d expected him to bolt, and he wouldn’t have blamed him for doing so. He deserved it.

“You don’t,” Jopson corrected. “Deserve it, I mean.” He gave Ned a kiss on the forehead. “My little waswolf. Now how can we keep you safe during the change?”

“For one, please let’s call it something else. I’m not going through menopause.”

It was significantly easier with assistance. Ned was thankful that his transformation didn’t render him completely feral and uncontrollable. A few days before, his beard grew in in faster and his appetites became stronger and specific.

“And the sex…” Jopson reminded him. “You’ve got the strength and stamina of a man half your age. Mmmm.”

Ned blushed, scratching his sideburns.

The day of, Ned would take off work. The change didn’t turn him full wolf. Not even half wolf. More like the impression of a wolf. His nose stayed the same general shape, but his eyes would yellow and recede under his brow. Hair sprouted everywhere. The feeling of it growing rapidly after moonrise was unusual. Jopson had asked him once to describe it. Ned had thought for awhile, before reply, “Itchy. Very itchy.” He did get the ears, more like wolf reference points than full ears and, unfortunately, a tail.

“You know, you’d make a very good catboy,” Jopson had said idly one day. Ned googled it on his phone, glowering at Jopson, who winked back.

Jopson would set out a can of dog food and a blanket in the kitchen. Jopson insisted after they clogged the dryer one too many times with Ned shedding all over the sheets.

And then…Ned would transform into a rather hairy dog man. He couldn’t communicate very well, and he couldn’t do much, his fingers extremely pointy. He’d have the dog food, listen to whatever Jopson had left on the radio and nap. The one time he’d gotten the urge to leave, Jopson had bopped him on the nose with a rolled-up magazine.

“Thank god your aim is still good, otherwise I’d have to put down newspaper.”

\- - -

Ned had found Harry through a message board. Or rather, he’d discovered that his friend Harry Goodsir dabbled a bit in lycanthropic research. And Harry thought he could help.

“Isn’t Silna going to…assist?”

She looked up from her book. “No, and fuck you for assuming that the indigenous woman would be familiar with some exotic magic.” She pursed her lips. “Do you get cat ears?”

“Come on then,” Goodsir said, pulling him back to the lab.

“Here.” Ned was handed a beaker of something foul and bright green. “Drink. It’s something of my own creation. A blend of science and magic.” Goodsir puffed up a bit. “I’ve done a lot of research.”

Ned probably should have asked more questions, but he wanted it fixed, and now.

Three weeks later, and the transformation was back except the hair. It was white. He was starting to resemble a depressed, knockoff Santa.

“Harry! Open up!”

Goodsir’s brow, that permanent furrow, deepened as he pored over his books. “Ah! Oh. Oh dear. Well. The good news is you won’t be a wolf. But you’re going to be…well, the closest translation is polar bear.”

Silna’s cackle reached all the way to the back room.

Ned went moping home, collapsing facedown on the couch. “I’m going to be some white monstrosity,” he moaned into the couch cushions after he related the news to Jopson.

“Nonsense. I love bears. And you’ll make such a cute cub with your ears! Too bad about the tail, though. Now help me pick out a Roomba. I’m sick of sweeping up your hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to KitsuneArtemis on Twitter for the One Week of Terror prompts!
> 
> October 21st: witchcraft/ moonlight/ weird science Free Space!
> 
> Come find me on twitter - kiingboooo (two i's)


End file.
